Once Upon A December
by Animechik37180
Summary: It was white, the scars hidden and he knew.. and she knew..that he knew...
1. Once Upon A December

The snow was falling softly outside. The world was white, clean and fresh. The scars of things past and present were washed away in the beauty. Hermione sighed as she stared out of the Library window. The sound of pages turning filled the room, but no one was really reading. Closing her book she held it in her lap as she watched the snow falling outside of the window."Hermione what's wrong?"Harry actually looked concerned. Hermione smiled and shook her head," Nothing Harry, don't worry about me."She stood to go,"You and Ron finish here. I'm not feeling well so I think I'm going to bed."She nodded as if assuring herself of this. "Alright Hermione, we'll meet you in the morning."Hermione smiled and left the Library her feet making soft noises on the stone floor.

Once in the corridor she relaxed and started to sing softly,

_" Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. _

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm. _

_Horses prance through a silver storm. _

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory."_

She began to hum watching her feet as she walked to Gryffindor tower. Little did she know that she was being followed. The tall dark figure hidden in the shadows stalked her with his hands in his pockets. His cold grey eyes watched her, his feet not making a sound in the hall, his heart pounding in his chest as he listened, entranced by her voice.

_" Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory. _

_Far away long ago, glowing dim as an ember. _

_Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remeber. _

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December."_

A lone tear fell from her eye as she continued to walk, but it never reached the ground. A pale hand reached out and caught the tear before it ever got past her chin. Hermione froze and lifted her head, her gaze coming in contact with a cool but concerned look of none other than Draco Malfoy. "Why so sad Granger?"He wiped the next tear off of Hermione's cheek and cupped her chin in cool fingers."Crying for someone?"He watched her through hooded eyes." Why would you care Malfoy?"She spoke so softly he could barely hear her. " Believe it or not Granger.. I have a heart too."Snorting Hermione shook her head." A cold unyeilding heart. An unaffectionate one."She swallowed and brought her chin up gazing defiantly. Smirking Draco leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers, barely a whisper of a kiss," Not as cold and unaffectionate as you may think...Hermione." He leaned back and caught her third tear bringing it to his lips and kissing it as he brushed by her gently heading to the dungeons and leaving a very shaken and confused Hermione Granger, behind.

Making her way into Gryffindor tower Hermione sat on her bed, her gaze going out the window to the snow falling outside. It had begun to fall harder and faster, as if it knew what kind of beat to make to keep up with the pounding of her heart. Standing she stretched and got ready for bed, putting on a pair of black pajamas and brushing her hair out, placing it into a bun at the base of her neck. Making her way back to her bed she climbed inside and closed the curtains surrounding her, so as not to be bothered._ Why did he kiss me? I thought he was supposed to dispise me... so.. why?_ Hermione laid down and covered herself and brought her knees to her chest. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she drew in a deep breath,_ He knew..._


	2. Painted Wings

The sun never made it through the window the next morning. Her auburn eyes opened halfway to the sight of muffled light. Sitting up she realized her curtains had drawn back to let the light, what little there was, in to shine on her face. Rubbing her eyes, much like a child, Hermione sat on the edge of her bed.

Snow continued to fall outside, covering the icy earth once more with a clean sheet of white. Smiling, she recounted yesterday...lifting her fingers to her lips she touched them softly the kiss searing her thoughts." Hermione Granger... he is not for you... he's the reason."She stopped whispering and turned her head her eyes stinging from tears unshed.

Getting out of bed she decided to get dressed...it being Christmas Holiday made it alot easier for her to choose her wardrobe. today she decided to choose a long sleeved black turtleneck and dark flared jeans. Her boots were black and went up to her ankle.. her jeans resting atop the laces about an inch. Her hair, she quickly decided, would stay how it was.. messy bun and strands falling softly into her face.

Making her way down the stairs into the common room, which was almost empty except for a few seventh years, who had long since been passed the homesickness in the first 4 years, and her two best friends." Hey Mione! You feeling better now?" Ron's brow drew together as the tips of his ears turned red and she nodded."Yes Ron, thanks...so we headed to breakfast or what? I'm starving!" Harry smiled and nodded saying with a small sigh," Yeah, we all know how much studying can work up an appetite." Snorting Harry and Ron took off ahead of Hermione, who followed at a slow pace behind them.

Climbing out of the portrait hole and into the cool corridor, Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. As they made their way down the halls towards the Great Hall, Hermione began humming to herself again.

Finally reaching their table they sat down, piling their plates with food and began eating with gusto. Feeling as if someone was watching her, Hermione lifted her gaze to flit about the hall, finally resting on a set of cool grey eyes, _Draco_. Sitting up straight she stared back at him, oblivious to her friends yammering beside her to their respective partners.

His gaze travelled her face and then came back to her eyes. Standing she began walking out of the Great Hall, an unexpected heat rising to her cheeks. No one really noticed, except the one who really mattered. Her pace became almost frantic as she walked to the front doors and outside... into the cleaness, into the blinding white that was the world. Drawing in a deep breath Hermione closed her eyes, her body shaking from the cold and her breath making a small cloud in front of her face._Why, what is it about him that I can't keep thinking about? I just don't get it. I shouldn't have any kinds of feelings for him. _"But you do."She gasped and spun facing the one who invaded her every waking thought." Draco..."He smirked and looked down at her as he drew closer," What no Malfoy? No Ferret?" Standing her ground her shaking became for a whole other reason as he came close, so close she could feel the heat of his body. Shaking her head Hermione lifted her gaze up to look at his face, the way his hair fell perfectly around his beautiful grey eyes. "Crying again Granger? Who for? Weaselby? Potty?"He looked a bit hurt as he said this his fingers tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear," Or perhaps even me?"


	3. Dancing Bears

Biting her bottom lip she stood there.. shaking.. from cold or nervousness she couldn't tell. Her arms wrapped around her middle were soon pulled away and placed around him as he hugged her, his nose buried in her hair. Taking a deep breath he sighed," Hermione, what have you done to me?" Horrified she stood there, her small form trembling in the snow.Her arms suddenly tightened around his middle and she rested her cheek on his chest. Hermione could feel the muscle beneath his shirt and she drew in a deep breath. He smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and she couldn't get enough of it. She slowly relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes. Smiling he suddenly tilted her head up and captured her mouth. Her gasp of surprise gave him the advantage he needed to dip his tongue into her mouth and feed on the taste that was completely _Hermione_. Her heart beating furiously in her chest she kissed back, her eyes closing as she pulled him closer. Her mind was racing as she thought of all the times she dreamed of this, how she had wanted this, and now that it was happening, she was completely unprepared for the onslaught of feelings rushing through her.

Pulling back she drew in a deep breath, her eyes opening wide as a deep blush crept into her cheeks. Hermione placed her fingers to her mouth and swallowed hard staring up at Draco through clouded eyes." Why?...You hate me..." Shaking his head he reached for her, only to have her pull back even more," Never hating Hermione... always jealous that I could never be with you to hold and keep you, but never hating." Running past him she headed back inside the castle, back to her bed where she should have never gotten up this morning. Had she never gotten up, she would have never had her heart ripped out of her chest.

He had watched her go, his heart leaping as she had kissed him back, but as he had always known it would... the question came.._Why? _Shaking his head he turned and walked back inside the warm castle, where everyone seemed to be bearing down on him, keeping him from taking exactly what he had wanted all along. He now knew what he had to do, he had to keep her. His heart , screaming each time he saw her, yelling _Mine._ He made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room, his plan slowly formulating inside his head as he walked.

Hermione, now back in bed and in her pajamas, lay there tears pricking the back of her eyes and dripping into her hair. _Love, love, love. _She loved him. She hated that she loved him... she could never have him for herself and she knew that. Why did her heart betray her? Sighing she heard the other girls come into the room." I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun! I think I'm going to ask Seamus!" " Don't ask him! He might blow you up!" Choking on a laugh Hermione sat up and peeped out from her bed hangings," Hello Parvati..Padma...what's going on?" Parvati grinned wide and clapped her hands together," They are having a Christmas Ball! Professor McGonogall just told us in the hall way. It's going to be sometime tonight!" Shooting up from the bed Hermione stared at the two wide eyed, " Are you serious? I mean its such short notice!" Padma snorted," Not alot of students are here and they thought now would be a good time to have a small ball... I think its a wonderful idea!" " You are so going Hermione...I have the perfect dress for you to wear." Squealing Hermione was suddenly tackled by the two as her transformation began.

The Great Hall was immaculate... only half filled with students, all gracefully dressed and talking with one another amidst the seemingly real falling snow and ice sculptures of dancing bears. Hermione Granger, standing in the doorway held her breath as the eyes of her two best friends landed on her. Harry and Ron, their eyes wide as they sized her up for what seemed like the first time. Her hair pulled into a bun at the top of her head had a long fall of hair coming out of the middle and down inbetween her shoulders. A small snowflake tiara adorned the hairstyle that daintily matched the dress she was wearing. White, flowing to the floor as if it were silk. Wrapped around her chest and going down her back in a princess cut style, snowflakes dotting the skirt as it fell in waves to the floor. Small heeled sandals graced her feet and barely made a noise as she travelled the rest of the way into the great hall.

The music, slow but haunting , a song to cry your heart out to. She made her way to her friends who continued to stare like two idiots. Harry was the one to speak first," Hermione I.." A figure pushed between the trio," May I have this dance?" Draco Malfoy held out his hand, a lone silver ring graced his first finger, his black suit was immaculate but he wore no tie, the top three buttons on his white shirt were undone showing a hint of his muscular countenance. Amidst the gasps of outrage and sudden muttered threats she took his hand as he led her out into the dance floor.

Her friends, she knew, couldn't believe their eyes, as well as the rest of the remaining school. The Mudblood Granger and Pureblood Malfoy, dancing, close to one another as if they were lovers. Her heart beating wildly once more as she danced in a slow circle, Draco lightly touching her, as if reverent in her presence. His head dipping low to rest his chin on her temple," Hermione, you look beautiful tonight, I could hardly breathe when I saw you at first, everything about you is amazing." Hermione, finally relaxing against him and falling into an easier step with his dancing as he spun them around the hall, all eyes on them as they were the only ones dancing. Suddenly everything seemed to melt and they were now dancing in the snow, but it wasn't cold. Draco's eyes travelled her body as he suddenly pulled her tightly to him and kissed her once more, the feelings she had tried to hide rushing forward as she kissed him back. Lifting his head a little he whispered against her lips," Hermione, please be mine...please." Standing amidst everything she had dreamed would come true Hermione nodded her head as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.


	4. An Itch

The world seemed to take on a new look as Hermione raced down the corridor. Her hand tightly cluthed in Draco's as they made their way through the winding halls. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes flashed with passion. Draco quickly made his way inside the room of requirement, the entire room seemed to flair to life as candles all round the room lit themselves, a lone bed in the middle covered in black furs and silk black pillows. Fourposters were adorned with carved snakes weaving in and out of each other.

Blushing Hermione knew what was about to happen. She knew she shouldn't want it as badly as she did but... she did. Her small hand trembling in his own as he closed the door behind them, which immediately left them alone in the dim warm room. A fire blazed in a fireplace off to the right and black velvet hangings were around the bed and Draco threw them back as he turned and stared at Hermione with more hunger and feeling than any of the looks he had given her had before.

He made his way to her, his lips crashing down on hers as his tongue made its way between her lips his arms going around her waist and under her knees to lift her bridal style. Draco carried her over to the bed, laying her down upon it gently he began to run his hands over her body as she pulled him closer. Hermione whimpered softly against his mouth as her dress was slowly pulled down and discarded off to the side. Her body lay there for him to see and only him. Her breasts bare and her nipples hard as she was aroused. Her hips were barely graced with a slip of white lace, which Draco quickly devested her off so that she lay naked beneath him.

No words were needed as he took the tiara off of her head and kissed her deeply, his clothes gone with a flick of his wand and he was as naked as she was. He kissed her lips and made his way down her neck nipping and licking the little love bites as he reached her left nipple and took it into his mouth. Moaning, Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head back her hands going into Draco's hair.

Trailing his fingers down her stomach he delved them into her, her hips bucking against his hand as his fingers pumped in and out. The noises that Hermione was making were driving Draco crazy and he had wanted it to last as long as he could make it. Moving between her thighs he positioned himself and looked up to her face. Hermione nodded and Draco thrust inside her deeply, breaking through her virgin barrier and burying himself deep inside the warm envelope of her body.

Whimpering Hermione whispered,"Draco...". He placed his lips on hers and kissed away all of her pain, slowly letting her grow accustomed to him before he began moving. His hard member thrusting in and out of her as her hips began moving of their own accord. Her nails raked his back as his thrusts became harder and harder inside her as she felt him grow larger. Her juices travelled down her legs as she lifted them to wrap around his waist. Hermione's orgasm ripped through her like a thousand shards of glass. Screaming she threw her head back and arched her back her inner muscles contracting so tightly that Draco soon came after her. Laying atop her as their breathing slowed Draco suddenly realized that he no longer had that ache in his chest. He moved to the side and layed next to Hermione and looked at her. Something was wrong, he could tell. Sitting up he looked at her more closely and realized what it was, his itch was gone, she was ugly again, now he understood, she was a mudblood... and filthy lowly mudblood and he had just wanted a good fuck.

"Get out of here Granger."Hermione turned her head her eyes wide as she stared at Draco."W..Wh.What?" Sneering he stood up and got dressed," You heard me mudblood... get the fuck out of here." Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she quickly shot up, grabbed her dress and ran down the hall to the girls restroom to get dressed again, her sobs heard up and down the hall. Damn those itches.


End file.
